Burning Electricity!/Transcript
(The group is walking. Athena is looking at a map, and Artemis and Tom are having a discussion on the best way to sleep.) Artemis: Yeah, one leg out is fine. Until a demonic Pokémon thing grabs it and drags you to a gruesome death. Tom: Hm... Never thought of that. Quincy: Of course you didn't. Quincy's Quilava: Quil Quilava ("I'm with you on this one!") Tom: You calling me an idiot?! Quincy: N-No! Tom: Okay... (He returns to his discussion, and Cilan is relieved a fight didn't break out.) Quincy's Sliggoo: Sli Goo goo ("Oh man...") Artemis: (in the middle of the discussion) No, you can't move while you're sleeping. Quincy's Shroomish: Shroo Mish? ("What's wrong?") Aphrodite: (to Artemis and Tom) Are you two actually having this conversation? Quincy's Quilava: (with Aphrodite's Grotle) Quil quil lava lava? ("Are you getting all this?") Aphrodite's Grotle: Grot le. (I think so.) Aphrodite: (She seems to be speaking to Cilan about something, but after talking to Artemis and Tom, she's forgotten.) Wait, what was I talking about? Quincy's Quilava: Quilava. Quil quilava? ("Aphrodite. Are you okay?") Aphrodite: Yeah, it's completely normal. (Quincy didn't know that someone was sneaking up behind her) Aphrodite: Quincy, look out! Quincy: Huh? GACK! (Quincy jumped in surprise, startled by a boy who snuck up behind her with a green owl by his shoulder. Athena simply continues studying her map, oblivious.) Boy: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering who was out here. Oh, and my name is Tenebris by the way, nice to meet you, and this is Ravena, my Rowlet. (He glances at Athena and blushes a little.) Ravena: Hoo Hoo. (How do you do my fellow Pokemon?) (curtsies) Tenebris: Wait one minute. Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis, is that you? Aphrodite: Umm sorry do I know you? Artemis: Teney, how are you? Athena:'Oh hello, Tenebris. ''(thinking) Well, at least now someone in the room can match my wits. (She covers her blushing face with her book.) '''Tenebris: (to Aphrodite) I thought your memory problem was gone by now. Quincy: (Quincy got out her Pokedex) So that's a Rowlet. Quincy's Pokedex: Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed. Athena: Actually, I don't believe there is a cure for anterograde amnesia. Tenebris:'''There isn't, but the doctors said it would be temporary. Didn't they Athena? If I recall you were there too. '''Athena: (She looks more emotionless thasn ever.) I don't care to remember my past. Quincy: (to Tenebris) Anyway, I'm Quincy, and this is my starter Pokémon, Quilava, which evolved from my Cyndaquil. Quincy's Quilava: Quil lava. ("Hi there") Tenebris: Hello Quincy, as you have already heard I am Tenebris, nice to make your acquaintance. Ravena: Hoo Hoo Hoo. ("Hello there Sir Quilava.") Quincy's Quilava: Quil Quil lava lava ("Sir Quilava? Nice nickname, Ravena.") (A strange figure creeps up to the camp and unleashes a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.) '''Tenebris:' Woah, quick, Alakazam, use Barrier, and Meditite, use Cosmic Power, and then both of you use psyshock. Alakazam: Ala (Shielding Power:Barrier) Meditite: Medi Medititle (By the Urano Metria:Cosmic Power) Aphrodite: (She gives a little scream.) What was that?! Tenebris's Rotom Pokedex:'''One of my breatheren. Rotom the Plazma Pokemon a ghost/electric type it is known to enter electronic devices and wreak havoc. It has 6 forms and a few more that are uncategorized. Me Rotomdex a Steel/Electric type, Wash form Water/Electric, Frost form an Ice/Electric type, Fan form a Flying/Electric type, Mow form a Grass/Electric type, and Heat form the form it is in is a Fire/Electric type. '''Rotom Heat Form: ROOO... Tenebris: Well that was close, wasn't it? Oh, and I wanted to ask, can I join you guys? I mean that could've destroyed you. Athena:'Umm... uh... Of course you can come with us. We are all friends here, aren't we? ''(Thinking) Though I want to be more than friends. (Her face turns redder as she thinks this.) '''Artemis: Ugh why another nerd? Quincy: Artemis, be nice, and Tenebris, of course you can come along. But first, let's all go to sleep. (They start navigating through the forest in the morning. Artemis and Tom are having another discussion, this one about the alleged difference between raspberries and blackberries.) Quincy: (pointing to his Abra) Tenebris, look what's happening to Abra? (Abra starts to evolve and turns into a Kadabra) 'Kadabra: '''Kadabra (Look at me I evolved) '''Tenebris:'Woho Kadabra let's test out your powers finding some berries. (They walk off to the mountain side till the journey continues)